


Going somewhere?

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my version of how 513 should have ended ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going somewhere?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
accomplished  
**Current music:**| Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: brian/justin](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20brian/justin), [qaf](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/qaf), [rating: nc-17](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20nc-17)  
  
  
_**Going Somewhere?**_  
**Title:** Going somewhere?  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/) (previously **rage_jt**)  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Word Count:** 677  
**Summary:** my version of how 513 should have ended ;D  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta:** [](http://a-life-defiant.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_life_defiant**](http://a-life-defiant.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters including Brian and Justin belong to Cowlip and Showtime, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters  
**A/N:** OK, I know Brian is a little OOC here, but come on when you replay those last scenes in 513 and Brian's lying there all alone, I think he deserves to be a little sappy.

 

I can't believe I'm roaming around Liberty Avenue at 4am in the morning when I could be in bed fucking Justin one last time before he leaves. But no – stupid ass that I am I can't handle that Justin will get up from our bed for the last time and leave me there all alone. Christ I'm spending way too much time with Michael and Ben.

We should have been on our 'honeymoon', instead I'm walking around, freezing my butt off and no Justin. I suppose I could go into the Diner, but knowing Debbie's on duty, she'll only interrogate me as to why I'm there and not at the loft saying goodbye to her Sunshine.

I walk past Kinnetik and realize just how much everything's going to change and yet still stay the same. Don't get me wrong, I love my work, I love my life, but I - and if anyone tells Justin this so help me – I love Justin too. Christ when did that happen?

I know when it happened, the evening of his prom, dancing to the way over the top romantic drivel they called music; when he walked away from me in the parking lot and I realized he would be by later; when I saw him bleeding and couldn't do a damn thing to stop it; when he left with the violin player; when he came back; when he almost died – again. There are so many times I knew I loved him and never said anything and now it's too late.

I look at my watch, I've been walking for two fucking hours and Justin is now likely wondering where the fuck I am, but getting ready to leave anyway. Heading back towards the loft I see a taxi pull away. I've left it too late. I make up my mind, I'll just have to follow, that's all, he's coming back here where he belongs, I don't care what Lindsay says, I'll even find someone here to help advertize his work.

Opening the loft door, I stand frozen in place, Justin hasn't left, and he's still here. I want to go over there, take him in my arms and never let go. Instead I find my feet. Nonchalantly I saunter across the loft and plonk myself down beside him, "You didn't go," I say, stating the obvious and trying to keep the joy out of my voice.

"How could I go when you weren't here," he demands, "Where the fuck were you anyway?"

He's getting pissy now, any minute he'll go all 'drama queen' over me. I smirk, the thought of Justin all over me, has my prick standing at attention.

"I needed to think," I blurt out. What the fuck Brian? You might as well just tell him everything.

"Think? About what! I'm the one that's leaving, or I was supposed to," he shouts. Now there's my Justin, all fire and getting himself so worked up.

"Thinking about us, and the all bullshit we spouted off last night about it only being time. Well it's not just time, it's time we should be together not apart. You said yourself you could paint anywhere. Well, paint here. We'll find someone to represent you in New York together, but being apart is not the answer." I finish, feeling totally foolish. Nearly as foolish as the night I proposed and just as unsure to the answer.

He stares at me for several long minutes, then he smiles, that smile that got him his nick name 'Sunshine'. Before I know it I have an armful of blond wrapped around me. My prick is jumping with joy knowing very soon it's going to be buried deep where it belongs, inside Justin.

Peppering kisses all over my face, I'm not a dog but I put up with it, Justin chants, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I take that to mean he's staying.

Getting up from the couch, Justin still attached, legs now wrapped around my waist, I make my way back to bed for a 'welcome home' fuck.


End file.
